


all I want

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jemma wanted to kiss Skye/Daisy (and the one time she did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want

**One**

Skye was making a mess of her lab again, the macaroni and cheese she’d made (re: still somehow burnt) last night was stuck to the lab table and Jemma stared at it in disdain.

At the time she hadn’t cared, Skye had been keeping her company and taping away at her computer while Jemma examined the latest unknown substance they had found at a scene they’d been called to.

Even though she’d insisted that Skye hadn’t needed to stay the other woman had just shrugged and stated ‘maybe I like the weird faces you make when you’re caught up in science-ing’, making Jemma scrunch her nose in denial and Skye laugh uncontrollably like she’d been proven right.

It was distracting but still she hadn’t asked Skye to leave.

Now staring at the mess of her lab she almost wished she had.

“I was going to clean it up,” Skye stumbled into the lab, yawning and clearly a little resentful at being up so early. “I know, I know. ‘Science requires a clean work space, Skye’.” Her imitation of Jemma’s accent was atrocious and Jemma bit her lip so she didn’t start giggling at it.

“I’m glad you’ve listened to something I’ve said.”

“Hey so long as it’s English I always listen.”

“I always speak English Skye.” Jemma rolled her eyes, “I am English.”

“Uh no,” Skye shot back, “You have two languages,” She held up two fingers in front of Jemma, “English and Science.”

“That’s not a language.”

“Says you,” Skye retorted like that was the winning argument and when all Jemma did was roll her eyes she grinned widely.

Jemma really had planned on disputing that, but then Skye had leaned into her space to reach past her and grab some of the wrappers on table still and gotten so close that all Jemma could think of was if she tilted her head _just_ so she could be kissing Skye.

The thought wouldn’t let her go, making her freeze up until Skye pulled back.

“Hey?” Skye blinked at her, “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Jemma let out the breath she’d been holding, looking away from Skye and mumbling about how she had to get to work.

She refused to look back and see Skye frowning at her least she got some kind of ridiculous idea in her head to kiss that frown away.

 

**Two**

“Well, patient Skye is unruly and stubborn.” Jemma teased back, it was easy now with Skye lying on the bed in front of her. Safe and alive and mercifully breathing.

“And grateful,” Skye said, all traces of her own teasing gone, “I hope you know that.” Skye kept looking up at her with a soft smile, so unlike the usual ones she gave Jemma. The ones that were jokes shared between them as Ward tried some macho routine or Fitz snuck food into his knapsack or May looked like she was so done with them when they knew she really cared.

Those smiles Jemma had categorized as Skye’s friendship smiles, under ‘m’ for manscaping.

This smile was something different, much like the one Skye had on her face when she saw Jemma standing on the Bus safe and sound after jumping out of it.

Her fingers stilled against Skye’s arm, the sudden urge to lean down and hug Skye as firmly as she could was overwhelming. It would be so simple to just do that and then kiss Skye, just to see if that smile was as soft as it looked which was an absurd thought and –

“I didn’t do it alone,” Jemma said, looking away slightly and reminding herself that Skye was a patient there.

An alive patient and Jemma had never seen anything more beautiful than that.

And then Skye spoiled it with made up words.

 

**Three**

Hydra was a nightmare and she wasn’t certain if she was glad that it sometimes overrode the dreams she had about the ocean. She’d much rather something else entirely.

The thought stayed with her as she shivered in the hallway, slipping into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Tea to calm her nerves.

“Can’t sleep,” A voice in the dark said and Jemma bit down a yelp, whirling around to see Skye at the table, face lit up only by the dim light of her computer.

“That is going to ruin your eye sight,” Jemma told her sharply, a little annoyed at being startled.

“Hasn’t yet,” Skye quipped back.

Jemma set the water to boil and then took a seat across from Skye, making the other woman squint into the darkness to see her and it served her right, Jemma decided.

“Nightmares?” Skye suddenly said, breaking through Jemma’s thoughts and Jemma sighed.

“Every night.” Jemma admitted, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and wishing it was as easy as that to push the nightmares away.

“You can talk about it,” Skye stated, shifting in her chair, “If you want.”

The offer was certainly tempting and if anyone knew what nightmares were like it’d be Skye. Jemma remembered all too well the nights she had snuck into Skye’s room after she’d been shot and heard the rustling of sheets and Skye’s uncomfortable whimpering in the dark as the dreamed the moment over and over.

“Thank you,” Jemma said, sincerely and Skye’s hand reached out to find hers still on the table, resting on top of it and squeezing lightly.

Skye was still looking at her, the glow of the laptop should have made it look eerie but Jemma could see nothing but worry and fondness in her gaze.

She stood up then, leaning just slightly across the table and it wasn’t until the kettle whistled loudly and interrupted her that she realized she’d been thinking of kissing Skye.

“Oh,” Jemma swallowed down her feelings, plastering a false smile on her face, “I should get that.”

She stepped away, her face burning and she was glad that Skye couldn’t see her. She poured herself a cup and muttered something about heading back to her room.

“I’ll be here,” Skye called after her, making Jemma stop at the doorway and look back at her, “If you need me.”

Jemma was struck by how Skye looked suddenly small and alone sitting there, even with her still in the room. It spoke volumes of how times had changed when only a few months ago she’d have been at Skye’s side, looking over files and munching on some snack between them as they both stayed up far too late.

“I always need you Skye,” Jemma said before she could stop herself and though it was hard to see Skye began grinning widely.

She walked out quickly, heading to her room and grabbing some files and rushing back. Skye looked a little distraught at her leaving so quickly but brightened up again at Jemma’s return.

“Since we’re both up,” Jemma shrugged, choosing the seat next to Skye this time.

“Shouldn’t I turn on a light?” Skye teased and Jemma hummed her agreement but neither of them moved.

They fell asleep at the table that night and while nightmarish images still crept in it was easier for them to nudge each other when they noticed the change and settle back to sleep side by side.

 

**Four**

It hardly seemed fair that she only got to talk to Skye through a computer screen now, she couldn’t just look over the room to see Skye sitting there and it was too much like looking through a glass and hoping that Skye would just breathe, was just alive.

Skye’s absence on the base was too obvious to her, her test tubes were in their rightful place every morning instead of being moved to side as Skye skittered into the lab to excitedly show Jemma something or pull her out to watch a movie.

She missed Skye, far too much and she’d meant what she said to Fitz. Skye was different than everything else to her, Skye was…Skye.

“I’m settling in,” Skye told her, “I’ve played a couple dozen games of solitaire. It’s a lonely game that solitaire.” It was Skye’s attempt at a joke and Jemma knew it.

“Well, May will head there soon, so don't give up on solitaire just yet.” She tried her best to comfort Skye, wishing she could be there herself.

Skye’s mouth quirked upwards slightly in amusement as she played with the ends of her sleeve and it was familiar to Jemma she just wanted to kiss the edge of Skye’s mouth where she did that.

Maybe when May left Jemma could convince her to take Jemma with her, and then when Skye opened the door to let her in she could do just that.

Maybe this would all be okay after all.

 

**Five**

“Skye!” She sat up, smiling in gratitude and then paused, “Daisy, sorry.” The name still felt weird on her lips, something to get used to. Another change.

“It's a multipurpose gift.” Daisy held up the flowers in her hand, “It's pretty and a reminder.” She then hesitated just a second, “You can call me whatever you want.” Daisy offered.

The offer made Jemma stop, mind whirling, it was a simple offer to hold on to something from before. It was tempting and ‘Skye’ was just on the tip of her tongue to say but she held back.

She could have kissed Daisy for the offer and nearly giggled wildly that at least that was still all the same but she forced herself to listen to what Daisy was saying; taking in the new haircut and the way it fell across Daisy’s face, bangs brushing lightly against Daisy’s lips as she spoke only to be pushed back and Jemma herself pushed down her feelings once more to focus on the tasks at hand.

 

**\+ One**

“Don’t you dare do this to me again,” Jemma voice felt ragged from her yelling. Daisy was in her arms and just barely breathing after she’d been knocked on her side. “Daisy Skye Mary Sue Poots Johnson.” She practically yelled it in frustration.

“Okay that is not my name,” Daisy told her, coughing as she woke up. “In fact I’m retracting the ‘call me whatever you want’ clause if you’re going to use ‘Mary Sue Poots’.”

Jemma cried in her glee that Daisy was up, leaning down to close the space between them and kissing Daisy soundly. She pulled back sharply once she realized what she was doing, gaping at Daisy with apologies on her lips just ready to spill out.

“Hunh,” Daisy blinked at her and then slowly began to smile, “Can I vote we do that again when I catch my breath, cause you definitely just stole it away just then.”

“That would be the force of you slamming into the ground actually.” Jemma stated, a little bit in shock.

“Way to kill the romance between us already,” Daisy grumbled, sitting up gingerly and reaching out with one hand to cup Jemma’s face. “Just kidding of course.”

The smile that she shot Jemma was somewhere in between the class ‘m’s and the fond smiles from all that time ago, something completely new that had Jemma leaning into Daisy’s hand and laughing.

“Come here,” Jemma told her, reaching out to rest her hands on either side of Daisy’s face and pulling her in for a kiss again.

“Well if the doctor insists.” Daisy teased but came willingly, pressing into the kiss and it was probably just Jemma’s imagination that tasted a little like the syrups she had poured all over her pancakes that morning still.

She slid one of her hands across Daisy’s cheek and threaded it through her hair, feeling Daisy smiling into the kiss and mentally checked off that it was indeed as soft as it looked, though of course she’d need more data to ensure that.

When the kiss broke she rested her forehead against Daisy’s, looking into brown eyes that were soft with a fondness Jemma was sure she was echoing herself.

“We should do that again,” Daisy mumbled, leaning in to do just so and Jemma laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Daisy’s mouth and then standing.

“We should get back to base first,” She said, even though all she wanted to do was continue to kiss Daisy but there was fight going on and a regrouping that needed to happen.

“Right, that.” Daisy took the hand Jemma offered her and pulled herself up, “And then we can play patient and doctor.”

Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Oh don’t even,” Daisy said smugly, “Now I know you really love unruly patient Daisy.”

Jemma gave an indignant noise that got lost in another kiss she pulled Daisy in for.

It certainly hadn’t been what she had imagined, standing in an alley way in cracked pavement with the smell of burning tires around them but there was always time to perfect it later – of that she knew Daisy would wholeheartedly agree.

 


End file.
